wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aksana
On August 31, 2010 it was announced that Aksana would be part of the third season of NXT, with Goldust as her mentor. She appeared on the first episode of the season on September 7, 2010 where she teamed with Goldust in a loss to A.J. and Primo in a mixed tag team match. The following week, she lost to Jamie Keyes in a singles match. On the September 21, 2010 episode of NXT, Aksana began a storyline where she was having problems with her visa and was facing deportation from the United States. On the October 5, 2010 episode of NXT, Aksana won a challenge for the first time by winning the mechanical bull riding contest, before defeating Maxine in a match. The following week, Goldust proposed marriage to Aksana so she could stay in the United States, which she accepted. On the November 2, 2010 edition of NXT, Goldust and Aksana's wedding took place. As Goldust was about to plant a kiss on his new wife, Aksana slapped him and walked off, turning heel in the process. The following Monday on Raw Aksana stole Goldust's Million Dollar Championship, which he had stolen from Ted DiBiase. The next night on NXT, Goldust confronted his wife about their wedding. Aksana, now holding the Million Dollar Championship, revealed to Goldust that she never loved him, and only married him to stay in the country as if she returned to Lithuania she'd be beaten with shovels. Goldust responded by putting Aksana in a match with Naomi, in which she lost. The following week on Raw, Goldust took back the Million Dollar Championship from Aksana with help from Kelly Kelly and Dusty Rhodes, and gave it back to Ted DiBiase, Sr. The next night on the November 16, 2010 episode of NXT, Aksana was eliminated from the competition. She returned on the season finale on November 30, 2010 where she teamed with Alicia Fox and Maxine in a loss to A.J. and The Bella Twins. Aksana made her official WWE debut on August 5, as a member of the SmackDown roster, as a face, where she introduced herself to General Manager Theodore Long in a backstage segment and continuing on backstage segments with Long for over the course of months. On the August 22, edition of Raw, Aksana appeared backstage with several other Superstars and Divas congratulating Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne (now known as "Air Boom") on winning the WWE Tag Team Championship. Four days later on SmackDown, Aksana had another backstage segment, where she invited the WWE Universe to "turn her on" to SmackDown, continuing the sexual innuendos of the previous weeks. On the August 30 edition of SmackDown, Aksana served as the guest ring announcer for a Divas tag team match between The Divas of Doom (Beth Phoenix and Natalya) and Alicia Fox and Kelly Kelly. On the September 23, edition of SmackDown, Aksana appeared alongside the entire SmackDown roster during the opening segment involving John Laurinaitis, Mark Henry, Triple H, and Christian. On the October 3, edition of Raw, Aksana, along with most of the WWE roster, gave Triple H a vote of no confidence in his role as Chief Operating Officer of the WWE, and walked out of the show. The following edition of Raw, in a WWE.com Exlcusive, Aksana was seen with the rest of the fifty-five disgruntled WWE employees in a solidarity rally before Raw aired. On the October 28, edition of SmackDown, Aksana appeared backstage with Theodore Long for the first time in over a month, this time interrupting his conversation with Hornswoggle. On the October 31, edition of Raw, Aksana competed in her first match on the main roster, which was a Divas Halloween Costume battle royal match to become the number one contender for the WWE Divas Championship at the 2011 Survivor Series pay-per-view. However, she was unsuccessful in becoming the number one contender after being eliminated by The Bella Twins. At the Survivor Series 2011 pay-per-view, Aksana participated as one of the lumberjills in the WWE Divas Championship match between Beth Phoenix and Eve Torres. At the conclusion of the 2011 Tribute to the Troops special, Aksana joined the rest of the WWE roster in greeting the fans in attendance. On the December 28, edition of NXT Redemption, Aksana appeared in a backstage segment with Maxine. Aksana showed Maxine a text supposedly sent by Derrick Bateman to Theodore Long's phone, which read that he while he couldn't wait to become a SmackDown superstar, he wanted Maxine to stay on NXT. When Maxine asked Aksana if Johnny Curtis put her up to it, Aksana replied that she was only trying to help. On the January 27, 2012 edition of SmackDown!, Aksana made her in-ring debut defeating Natalya. After the match, Natalya attacked Aksana, but Tamina saved her. The following week, Aksana made her tag team debut as she teamed up with Tamina in a losing effort against The Divas of Doom. On the February 16, edition of WWE Superstars, Aksana defeated Maxine via pinfall. The following week on Raw, Aksana teamed with Kelly Kelly in a losing effort to The Bella Twins. On the March 19 edition of Raw, Aksana came out to support Kofi Kingston and R-Truth in a match against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger and would have a confrontation with Vickie Guerrero at ringside. They would brawl in the ring until Swagger and Ziggler would restrain Vickie and Kingston and Truth restrained Aksana. In April, newcomer Antonio Cesaro debuted on SmackDown and Aksana introduced him to Theodore Long, who was forced to act like a Queen's guard and therefore could not say a word. The following Smackdown, Aksana kissed Cessaro in front of Teddy Long, effectively ending their relationship, also turning heel once again in the process. On the May 11 edition of SmackDown, Aksana debuted a new look. Later in the night, after Cesaro defeated Alex Riley, Aksana officially told Theodore Long that their relationship is through, cementing her heel turn. She then passionately kissed Cesaro, leaving Long in tears. On the June 29 episode of SmackDown!, Long announced that he would be the General Manager for both SmackDown and Raw the next week, then pitted Aksana and Cesaro in a mixed tag team match against The Great Khali and the Divas Champion Layla, which they lost. On the July 17 episode of SmackDown!, Aksana teamed up with Antonio Ceasaro in a losing effort to Layla and Santino Marella in a dark match. On the July 27 episode of SmackDown, Aksana accompanied Cesaro to the ring where he defeated United States Champion Santino Marella in a non-title match. On the August 20 episode of Raw, Aksana competed in the #1 Contender's Battle Royal to determine the #1 contender for WWE Divas Championship whom would face Layla for Divas Championship at Night of Champions but was unsuccessful after being eliminated by Rosa Mendes. Aksana challenged Layla for the title in six subsequent rematches on 10, 11, 12 and 24, 25 and 26 of August, but was defeated each time. On the September 3 episode of Raw, Aksana accompanied Cesaro for his first title defense where the latter successfully defended his title. On the September 21 episode of SmackDown, Cesaro ended his relationship with Aksana after she inadvertently cost him his non-title match against Santino Marella. On the October 12 episode of SmackDown, Layla and Kaitlyn revealed that Aksana found a blonde wig in the bag belonging to Eve Torres, implementing Eve's involvement in an attack on Kaitlyn at the Night of Champions pay-per-view. On the October 26 episode of SmackDown, it was revealed that it was Aksana who attacked Kaitlyn at Night of Champions and that Eve sent her a text message to do so. Later that night Aksana teamed up with Eve against Layla and Kaitlyn in a winning effort after Layla's interference backfired. On the November 5 episode of Raw, Aksana teamed up with Eve in a losing effort to Layla and Kaitlyn, after Kaitlyn pinned Eve. On the November 16 episode of SmackDown, Aksana competed in a six divas tag team match along with Eve and Alicia Fox in a losing effort against Kaitlyn, Layla and Natalya after Kaitlyn pinned Fox. At the Survivor Series pay-per-view, Aksana again tried to attack Kaitlyn with a blonde wig, but Kaitlyn fought her off and removed the wig. On the November 19 episode of Raw Kaitlyn would gain a measure of revenge on Aksana by defeating her in singles match. On the December 14 episode of SmackDown!, Aksana competed against Kaitlyn in a losing effort. At the pre-show of the TLC pay-per-view on December 16, 2012, Aksana participated in her first WWE pay-per-view match competing in the "Santa's Little Helpers" battle royal which was won by Naomi. On the December 24 episode of Raw Christmas edition, Aksana competed in a "Santa's Little Helper" eight-divas tag team match with Eve, Rosa Mendes and Tamina Snuka in a losing effort against Layla, Natalya, Alicia Fox and Kaitlyn after Kaitlyn pinned Eve. In the end of 2012, Aksana would start an alliance with Tamina Snuka and the two would team up against Layla and Alicia Fox on the December 26, 27 and 28 house shows of SmackDown losing to them on several occasions. On the January 18 episode of SmackDown, Aksana competed in singles competition against her rival, Kaitlyn in a losing effort. On the February 6 episode of Main Event, Aksana would again align herself with Tamina Snuka against the Funkadactyls (Naomi and Cameron) in a losing effort after Naomi pinned Aksana. On the February 22 episode of SmackDown, Aksana continued to feud with Kaitlyn in a divas tag team match alongside Tamina Snuka against Kaitlyn and Layla in a losing effort with Kaitlyn pinning Snuka. Aksana would then compete in a rematch with Tamina Snuka against Kaitlyn and Layla, but would again be on the losing side being pinned by Layla. On the May 17 episode of SmackDown!, Aksana was defeated by her rival and new Divas Champion Kaitlyn in a non-title match. On the June 14th of Smackdown, Aksana was assaulted by Kaitlyn, when she snapped when Kaitlyn noticed her Aksana laughing at a replay from Monday’s Raw. On the September 6th edition of Smackdown, Aksana, Alicia Fox, Layla and Divas Champion A.J. Lee attacked Naomi, Brie Bella, Cameron and Nikki Bella during Naomi and Brie Bella's match. On November 24 at the Survivor Series pay-per-view, Aksana took part of traditional seven-on-seven elimination tag team match against the cast of Total Divas, where she eliminated Brie Bella, before being eliminated by Nikki Bella. Aksana pinned The Bella Twins in two separate occasions; Nikki on the December 30 episode of Raw in a ten-Divas tag team match after a distraction by Rosa Mendes, and Brie in a tag team match on the January 6 episode of Raw. Aksana and Fox began being referred to as "Foxsana" as of January 22 episode of Main Event, where they lost to The Bella Twins. On the February 3 episode of Raw she legitimately injured Naomi's eye, fortunately proving to be less severe than first thought. On the February 26 episode of Main Event, Foxsana defeated Eva Marie and Natalya when Aksana pinned Natalya after an miscommunication between Marie and Natalya. Aksana failed to capture the Divas title in the "Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational" match at Wrestlemania XXX, which was ultimately won by AJ Lee. On the June 2 episode of Raw, Foxsana faced Nikki Bella in a handicap match in a winning effort when Fox pinned Nikki. After the match, they attacked Nikki doing Stephanie McMahon's dirty work. On the June 9 episode of Raw, Fox took out her frustrations on Aksana after she lost to Paige. On 12 June 2014, WWE announced that Aksana had been released from her contract, along with 11 other Superstars. Her last match took place on the June 13 episode of SmackDown, where she lost to Fox, officially disbanding Foxsana and turning her face. Category:Lithuanian wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:People from Florida Category:Managers Category:Current Alumni